honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Shield List
Shields are off-hand items that only fighters and clerics can use. The normally add a significant boost to AC and reflex defense scores. Unique Shields '+1 Heavy Shield of Deflection' *Level 10 Shield, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +3 *+5 resist non-magical ranged damage *Buy Price: 50 AD / 2500 GP *Sell Price: 375 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **It Lives! (Heroic) **Army of the Night (Heroic) **The Dragon's Roost (Heroic; Fighter) **The Bandit's Lair (Heroic) *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield reduces the damage from ranged attacks. 'Reflective Shield' *Level 5 Shield, Unique *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+2 resist fire *+2 resist cold *+2 resist all (when bloodied) *Buy Price: 15 AD / 750 GP *Sell Price: 112 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **In Defense of Helm's Hold (Heroic; Fighter) **Love's Lost Locket (Hard; Fighter) **The Magic Hunters (Normal) **A Shadow Revealed (Hard - First Chest) **The Sons of Alagondar (Heroic; Fighter) *Flavor Text: In addition to granting some measure of elemental resistance, this enchanted shield absorbs greater impact when its wearer is bloodied. Level 10 '+2 Heavy Shield' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC : +4 *REF: +4 *Buy Price: 21 AD / 1050 GP *Sell Price: 157 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A Sturdy Shield inscribed with mystc runes. 'Dragondaunt Shield' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +3 *+5 resist all dragon attacks *Buy Price: 21 AD / 1050 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Ogre Hunt (Hard; Cleric, Fighter) *Flavor Text: An ornate shield provides extra protection against dragon attacks. '+1 Guardian Heavy Shield' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +4 *Buy Price: 30 AD / 1500 GP *Sell Price: 225 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Dragon's Roost (Hard; Cleric) **It Lives! (Hard) **Monster Mash (Heroic; Fighter) **Temple Run (Heroic, Normal; Fighter) *Flavor Text: A massive shield imbued with powerful defensive wards. '+1 Light Vanguard Shield ' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+2 initiative *+1 speed *Buy Price: 18 AD / 900 GP *Sell Price: 135 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: The enchantment on this shield makes it best suited for those at the vanguard of an army. '+2 Light Shield of Defiance' *Level 10 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +3 *REF: +3 *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: 21 AD / 1050 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield aids its bearer when attempting to overcome adverse impairments. Level 9 '+1 Light Shield of Protection' *Level 9 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+2 resist all *Buy Price: 15 AD / 720 GP *Sell price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield softens the blow of any attack. '+1 Heavy Shield of Faith ' *Level 9 Shield *Class Restriction: Cleric, Fighter *+2 AC *+3 REF *+ WIS to healing done *+2 Spell Damage *Buy Price: 25 AD / 1250 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A powerful divine force courses through this shield that fills its wearer with a radiant light. Level 8 '+1 Light Shield of Defiance' *Level 8 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+1 to saving throws *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Love's Lost Locket (Heroic;Fighter) **Army of the Night (Heroic; Fighter) **The Bandit's Lair (Hard) **Ash Ridge (Heroic; Fighter) *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield aids its bearer when attempting to overcome adverse impairments. Level 7 Level 6 'Bolstering Heavy Shield' *Level 6 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *+8 max hit points *Buy Price: Unknown *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Truth and Consequences (hard) *Flavor Text: A reinforced heavy shield that bolsters wearers health. Level 5 Level 4 'Flame-licked Shield' *Level 4 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *+5 resist fire *Buy Price: 7 AD / 350 GP *Sell Price: 52 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A flame-tempered shield that offers increased protection against fire. 'Bolstering Light Shield ' *Level 4 Shield *Class Restriction: Cleric, Fighter *AC: +1 *+4 max hit points *+1 Defense *Buy Price: 9 AD / 450 GP *Sell Price: 67 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: Those deemed worthy by the warrior spirit within this shield are granted the strength to endure in battle. Level 3 'Light Shield of Protection' *Level 3 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *+1 resist all *Buy Price: 8 AD / 320 GP *Sell Price: 48 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Sons of Alagondar (Normal) *Flavor Text: This enchanted shield softens the blow of any attack. Level 2 'Blast Shield' *Level 2 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1, +3 vs blast attacks *REF: +1, +3 vs blast attacks *Buy Price: 3 AD / 90 GP *Sell Price: Unknown *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Wanted: Wyrmpriests (Normal; Cleric, Fighter) *Flavor Text: A flared shield that provides additional defense against blast attacks. 'Light Shield of Faith ' *Level 2 Shield *Class Restriction: Cleric *AC: +1 *+1 healing done *+1 spell damage *Buy Price: 6 AD / 240 GP *Sell Price: 36 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot *Flavor Text: A divinely powerful yet humble strength is felt within this shield. Level 1 'Light Shield' *Level 1 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +1 *REF: +1 *Buy Price: 3 AD / 90 GP *Sell Price: 13 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **Assault on Kobold Keep (Normal; Fighter) *Flavor Text: A plain and unadorned light shield. 'Heavy Shield' *Level 1 Shield *Class Restriction: Fighter, Cleric *AC: +2 *REF: +2 *Buy Price: 4 AD / 120 GP *Sell Price: 18 GP *Known Locations: **Mercenary Arms Depot **The Kobold Menace (Normal; Fighter) *Flavor Text: A sturdily crafted, if unembellished, heavy shield. Category:Equipment Category:Shields Category:Implements